


But It's Better If You Do

by mof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, bc fuck it i swear a lot and you guys know it, fuck it, god this is so fucking gay, klance, mostly Keiths pov, uhh??? idk what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mof/pseuds/mof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is fucking gay for Lance and he can't do anything about it except think. </p><p>For @slowmolads on tumblr, also taken from my own tumblr @nnarkiplier</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do

Keith was fucked. Keith was _fucked_. He _would_ do this wouldn’t he? He _would_ find solace in the only person in the entire fucking _universe_ that made him _angry_. That made him want to scream and claw both his throat and his eyes out with his own bare hands.

 

Lance was a twat, by all standards. Cocky and full of himself, not to mention arrogant and always starting arguments and fights and it drove Keith _insane_ ; not because of how annoying it was, but at how close it had made him and Lance. The very idea that Lance _had_ to start a fight when the two were in the same vicinity together made Keith’s head hurt. It also made his heart hurt. Fuck it, everything hurt when he thought of Lance.

 

Lance, with his fucking 10 mile long legs and big hands and evergreen smirk and pointed face and fucking olive skin and somehow in all his dickhead-ish glory, Keith thought he was fucking _ethereal_. Keith saw flaws, like how Lance cracked every time Pidge mentioned their family, or how sometimes you could find Lance in the constellation room, just sat there, pondering if he was ever going to get home.

 

Their personalities fitted together like jigsaw pieces, the yin to his yang, or two yins or yangs together as they were both so destructive, or some form of other meaningless metaphor that portrayed just how fire filled their not-so-romance romance was.

 

Keith turned on his side. He needed to stop thinking about Lance, needed to stop thinking, needed everything to fucking **_stop_**. And yet, his thoughts still swam, like a shark going in for the kill. He thought of Lance, how frustrated he’d get when they sparred, how exhilarating it was to fly Blue from Lance’s perspective, then his mind went south, thinking if Lance would be a good kisser or if he’d hold Keith’s hand when they finally-

 

A knock distracted Keith’s train of thought. Well, more like that train was robbed then someone put about 3 boulders onto the tracks and the train derailed itself completely and was sent flying down the mountain it was going along sideways before it burst into flames, the inferno then engulfing a nearby field. 

 

Shooting up from what was both simultaneously a dream and a nightmare, Keith stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as something knocked on the door again. Swinging the door open, he tried not to gasp out loud at who was on the other side. Or maybe how close said person was. Speak of the fucking devil, Keith thought to himself as Lance draped himself across Keith’s door frame, the tall brunette wearing the same evergreen smirked that was mentioned earlier.

 

“Wanna go train? No one else will.” Lance questioned, eyes lidded, as if he was asking of a much more promiscuous offer (that Keith may or may not have turned down). Keith thought for a second, if he said no, he could go back to thinking of Lance and doing nothing about the heat that could pool itself in his crotch, or he could say yes, and go and train with Lance and get close to Lance and _touch_ Lance and yes, he had made his decision.

 

“Sure, but only because you’re so lonely.”


End file.
